


Day 8: I'm cruel.

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: Es tan solo un golpe más, ¿cómo podría doler?





	Day 8: I'm cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo con vida! Bueno, digamos que esta es la precuela de [You were right about me](http://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/1732.html) y quizás con esto se pueda formar algo. Cada vez me dan más ganas de hacer seriales pero, ya saben, la flojera.  
> [Aquí](http://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/1304.html) el Challenge.
> 
> _Muero de hambre, denme comida._

 

  
—Oye, imbécil. Recógelo.

Chanyeol apenas levantó la mirada de su almuerzo y notó un bolígrafo a unos tres metros de su mesa. Por supuesto, el objeto estaba mucho más cerca de aquel inútil hablándole que de Chanyeol, pero eso no evitó que el chico se levantara a hacer cómo le _pedían._

—¿Qué haces ahora? Déjalo.

Kris lo detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca antes de que consiguiera dar el primer paso. Llevaba el ceño fruncido y una mirada que obligaría a cualquiera a hacer lo que Kris demandara. Chanyeol obedientemente volvió a su lugar.

—¿No escuchaste? ¿O tu noviecito tiene que hacer todo por ti, perra?

Así era todos los días durante el almuerzo, cuando alguien intentaba fastidiar a Chanyeol y Kris salía en su defensa. Al parecer a la gente le divertía ver al maníaco enojarse, cosa que sucedía seguido si su amigo no se encontraba presente.

De eso se trataba la secundaria, ¿no es cierto? Los guapos y populares gobernando el lugar mientras los demás eran marginados y maltratados. Kris definitivamente pertenecía a la mesa de los populares de no ser por su _dudosa_ amistad con Chanyeol a quien la pubertad lo arruinaba con cada día que pasaba en lugar de ayudarlo.

Él chico crecía a la velocidad de la luz, su voz empezaba a cambiar, e incluso sus músculos se formaban gracias al entrenamiento con el equipo de baloncesto, pero las hormonas habían hecho de sus momentos de crisis algo insoportable. Ya no era capaz de controlarlo o siquiera ocultarlo. Estaba condenado a ser el raro, el chico con más posibilidades de salir algún día en las noticias siendo llevado en una patrulla de policía por sacar un arma en medio de clases y disparar a sus compañeros sin compasión.

Aunque algunos temían que realmente sucediera, otros se dedicaban a sacar lo peor de Chanyeol y luego huir para no ser culpados por los destrozos. Era como apostar para ver quién fingía ser lo suficientemente valiente y entraba a la casa abandona de la que habían cientos de historias terroríficas. El que consiguiera hacer enojar al rarito sin salir herido o descubierto por los maestros se llevaba 20 dólares.

—Si sigues haciéndoles caso terminarás expulsado. No quieres eso, ¿verdad?

La respuesta que obtuvo Kris fue el simple sonido del tenedor siendo enterrado en el trozo de carne y chocando contra el plato de plástico. Probablemente Chanyeol _sí_ lo quería, el tener una razón para irse de ese maldito infierno. El problema siempre serían sus padres que estaban a punto de enviarlo a un hospital psiquiátrico o a algún “instituto para chicos problema”. ¿Cuál era la peor opción?

Chanyeol suspiró y dirigió la mirada hacia la otra mesa donde todos se reían como si nada hubiese sucedido. —Sabes que si los ignoro vendrán contra mí…  
—¿Ya dijeron algo sobre el permiso?

Chanyeol sacudió la cabeza mientras se llevaba el trozo de carne a la boca. Había pedido un permiso especial para poder almorzar fuera, en el gimnasio, en el estacionamiento, cualquier lugar lejos de la cafetería, y nunca lo aceptarían si la solicitud venía de Chanyeol. ¿Y si usaba el permiso para escapar? ¿Para robar? ¿O destrozar las instalaciones de la escuela?

—Me encargaré, no te preocupes.

Las ventajas de tener un padre con dinero. Kris tendría que rogarle a su padre, lavar sus autos y otras mil cosas, pero la felicidad de Chanyeol, aunque fuera por treinta minutos, valía todo el esfuerzo.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé, ya sé, muy corto. Paciencia pequeños saltamontes.


End file.
